


A Different Kind of Christmas

by hinotoriii



Series: Dragon Age: The Modern AU episodes [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotoriii/pseuds/hinotoriii
Summary: AU: Modern UniverseCullen and Ellana prepare for their first Christmas holidays living together. Although this year, things are a lot different than the years before. With guest appearances from Dorian and Oscar.





	A Different Kind of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flyppa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyppa/gifts).



> Written as flyppa's 2018 Christmas fic.
> 
> Please pardon the writing rustiness, I don't know what words are or how writing works at the moment. 
> 
> But we got it! It's done in time! Christmas and New Years aren't cancelled!

“What are you doing?”

Ellana winces, freezing where she stands upon the stall she’s standing on. She _had_ hoped to place the angel tree topper she’s still holding on top of the Christmas tree before Cullen made it back home, but it seems that her plan had been thwarted.

Instead, Ellana slowly turns to look at where Cullen stands in the living room doorway. A small trail of snow rests on the carpet near his feet — likely shaken out from the scarf he has still clasped in his hand. 

“Cullen! Hey, _sweetheart_. I didn’t expect you back so soon.”

“That’s obvious,” Cullen replies, shooting her a look of disapproval. _Da’assan_ \- having woken up from her own snooze and noticed Cullen’s return by now - trots her way over towards him, tail wagging happily behind her. Cullen pets and strokes her absentmindedly as she jumps up his legs, his attention still focused on Ellana.  

“Because I do recall telling you to wait to put the decorations on the tree until I got back. Then we could have done them _together_.”

“I got impatient,” Ellana says, shrugging Cullen’s words off. She turns back towards the tree, trying her best to ignore how she can still feel the glare he's shooting in her direction. Instead, she focuses on trying to reach the top the tree once more. “Besides, with my handiwork, it looks amazing.” 

Ellana hears Cullen sigh, followed by the sound of his footsteps as he makes his way over to her. Carefully, he takes the angel from her hands. Ellana tries her best not to jump at how cold his hands are from the snow outside.

“That’s not the point and you know it. You shouldn’t be overexerting yourself given your condition.”

Rolling her eyes, Ellana breathes out a heavy sigh.

“I’m pregnant, not useless Cullen,” she says, stepping off the stall. She dodges the hand Cullen reaches out to help guide her down, crossing her arms as she watches him place the tree topper on top of the tree. “Nothing’s going to happen just because I was stretching to reach something from up on a stool.”

“Still. I’d prefer to at least be around when you decide to do things like that. Just incase.”

"And I'd prefer you not to worry so much about me doing the slightest thing. But we can't always have what we want in life." Ellana replies, shrugging her shoulders again. "Now are you going to continue telling me off? Or do you want to put the final decoration on the tree now that you're home?"

Ellana gestures to the little table nearby, where amidst the mess of boxes and decorations she's left a familiar little box sitting, ready for Cullen. As he finishes with the tree topper and turns to look at what she's talking about Ellana notices how Cullen's expression soon softens. 

"I see you saved the best till last."

"Of course," says Ellana, following Cullen as he makes his way towards the table. She can't help but to smile herself as she watches him carefully pull out a little light up bauble with a miniature version of _Da'assan_ sitting within. A beautiful little memory of their incredible time in Nevarra last Christmastime. "I figured that you might want to decide on where to put her."

Wrapping an arm around her middle, Cullen leans forward and presses a kiss against Ellana's forehead.

"I have just the idea."  
  
He looks at the tree - probably admiring the work she's already put into it, Ellana reckons - and adds the final addition into the centre, on display for all to see. It's as if he's set the bauble into the space where the trees heart would be - if trees had hearts, that is - and Ellana thinks it's a perfect addition. 

She's pulled out of her contemplation by the sound of a small bark. Looking down beside her other side, Ellana spots _Da'assan_ watching her, wagging her tail.

"... Of course, nothing _quite_ beats my real baby girl."

"Never," Cullen agrees, chuckling.

Da'assan barks again, seemingly happy with the response from her elf and human.   
  


* * *

  
The next time Cullen finds her, Ellana’s just settled herself down and trying to catch up on the show she’d recorded earlier in the week. At first she notices him out of the corner of her eye, slowing walking into the room. Eventually he comes to a stop next to the couch, and it's at that point Ellana realises he wants her attention. She pauses the program with the remote she’s still holding. 

“Yes Cullen?” She asks, looking up at Cullen and seeing how he’s beaming like a little boy. "What's that grin for?"

“There’s something I want to show you.” 

Ellana raises her eyebrows, the corners of her own lips beginning to curl upwards at his contagious excitement. 

“Really?” She asks again, setting the remote down upon the arm of the couch. “Right now. An hour before Dorian and Oscar are turning up for our mini Christmas?”

“Yes,” Cullen says, nodding. He steps forward, reaching for Ellana’s hand and gently tugging, a silent request for her to get up. “It's a surprise, but you’ll like what it is, I promise.”

“Oh I better. It took me ages to sit down and feel somewhat comfortable, and now I have to get back up again? You're a truly cruel man, Rutherford.”

“Dorian has been a bad influence on you lately,” Cullen says around a laugh, helping Ellana up. And well, Ellana supposes he’s not wrong. After all, Dorian had told her to use her pregnancy as a means to escape many inconveniences - she just didn’t need Cullen knowing that.

... Not that it really mattered though, Ever since she first found out she was pregnant, Cullen had been more than supportive and patient with her. In fact, she often felt he could sometimes be rather _overprotective_ at times. But when she’d spoken to Oscar about it one evening at the bar - after Dorian had made it quite clear to her that Oscar had helped both expectant and new mothers with their children, meaning he probably had more advice of which to help her with than any of them truly knew. A consideration which Ellana hadn’t actually given, even though they’d helped him to celebrate Christmas on the children’s ward one year - he’d assured her that Cullen’s fears were normal, and often seen as a good thing for first time fathers to show. It meant he’s looking forward to being a parent as much as Ellana herself is, even if the it is a little scary and overwhelming at the same time for them both.

Cullen guides her out into the hallway, stopping once they reach the room that had at one point in time been a small office for him. What with how small the apartment is they’d both quickly come to the decision after learning of Ellana’s pregnancy that they’d make the room into a nursery instead, although it’s been a slow progress on getting it prepared over the past four months what with their equally as busy schedules. 

Suddenly, Ellana’s view of the door standing before her disappears as the world around her darkens, Cullens hands having covered over her eyes.

“Hey!”

“I need to know you’re not going to peak and spoil the surprise,” Cullen says, still sounding amused.

Ellana breathes out a put upon sigh, shutting her own eyes. “You could have just asked me to close my eyes.”

“I don’t trust you to keep them closed. This way I know the secret stays safe.”

One of Cullens hands briefly moves away as he goes to open the door, before quickly returning to cover Ellana’s view before she can peak and spot anything. She hears him nudge the door open further with his knee before slowly, carefully, guiding her into the centre of the small room.

“Alright,” Cullen eventually says, coming to a stop. “You can look now.” 

He removes his hands. Ellana opens her eyes, and they quickly grow wide at what she’s looking at.

“Oh my - _Cullen._ ”

She's speechless, as sitting before her is perhaps the most beautiful cot she’s ever seen.

It’s carved out of wood, with a polished finished to give it a lovely shine. There are numerous little animals carved into it; from what she spots Ellana can see nugs and fennecs, a little dog and a rabbit. She traces her hands over some of the intricate details, overwhelmed by how small and detailed they are. It's work that had must taken hours - _days_ \- to complete, but each part she can tell was made with love and care. 

“How did you even _find_ this?” She asks, her voice coming out hushed in her awe. 

“Well ..." Cullen begins, shifting on his feet. By the Gods', he's visibly anxious -  _nervous_. Ellana wondered what on earth he had to be nervous about. "Do you know that old carpenters we always walk past on our way to buy food each week? _Blackwalls' Carpentry_ , I think it’s called?” 

Ellana nods, knowing exactly the place he means. _Blackwalls' Carpentry_ has been a constant in the town for as long as she's known, and it's always held beautiful carved pieces of work in the window whenever she's passed. Rocking horses, children's toy boxes with painted scenes of dragons, and old dawrven caves. Even small little crafted wooden animals too. She'd visited once with Stephan, in search for a carved dragon for Oscar's birthday, and ended up leaving with a little swan she knew that Josephine would likely love.

She doesn’t tear her eyes away from the cot, feeling close to tears at how beautiful it is. Cullen continues speaking.

"I’ve sort of gotten to know the guy who owns it over the past year. He's needed some support, so he comes into work a few times each month. When I mentioned in passing to him once that we were expecting he asked if there was anything he'd like anything custom made for the little own at a reduced price. At first I wasn't going to take him up on his offer, but he insisted. He said it would make him feel as if he was able to pay back for some of the support he's been receiving, especially since he didn't think he'd see himself in the place he is now after what he's been through. When I remembered how upset you were beginning to feel over how much some of the baby supplies we need are starting to stack up to, I decided to ask for ... well. This."

Ellana remembers. She remembers the afternoons she's spent trying to finance what they'd be needing, of how her and Cullen would be trying to balance both time and money for all that the baby would need. They're situation wasn't a hopelessly terrible one - thankfully Cullen's work pays well, and Ellana's own finances have always been good thanks to the popularity of the bar her and Zevran work together to manage - but with the thought of upsizing into an actual house present in both of their minds ...

With the stress of looking for a cot removed, Ellana feels as if it's just one more thing she can scratch off their long list. 

“It’s beautiful,” she says, finally turning around to face at Cullen. She rubs the sleeve of her jumper against her cheek as a tear falls, but of course it only spawns another to fall. And then another. Spotting the tears, Cullen pulls her into his arms.

“Come here.”

“Damn these hormones,” sniffs Ellana, letting out a little laugh as she snuggles against Cullen’s chest. She feels warm as his arms come to wrap around her, cocooned in both his protection and love. “I love the cot. I love _you_.”

“And I love you,” Cullen returns, pressing a kiss into Ellana’s hair. “Merry Christmas, love.”  
  


* * *

  
“I’ve got it!”  

Cullen - after stepping around an excitable _Da'assan_  whilst also trying to shepherd her away from standing in front of him - opens the front door, coming face to face with a very -much-too-bundled-up-for-the-weather Dorian and a-not-so-bundled-up Oscar standing on the doorstep. 

“Merry Christmas!” Oscar calls, beaming his usual wide, boyish smile.

“Nevermind that,” Dorian says, pushing his way past everyone and into the apartment. “I’m cold and Ellana promised me there would be mulled wine.”

“You can’t drink her portion again Dorian.”

“Watch me." 

Both Cullen and Oscar watch as he moves through the apartment trailing snow behind, waiting for the inevitable loudness that would sound when he finds Ellana. _Da'assan_ barks happily, following behind his feet. 

“Of course he takes the blanket for peanut and leaves me with the rest of the presents,” Oscar says around a laugh, setting the two bags he’s holding down on the ground. Cullen shuts the door behind him, waiting to take Oscars coat whilst Oscar starts pulling off his gloves.

“I’m just shocked you have time off from the hospital. Usually it’s a mission to see you non-zombified this time of year.”

“Please don’t jinx it,” Oscar replies, reaching up to remove the scarf he wears next. “Luckily, I had enough sense to think ahead this year to book these next three days off. Plus Anders owes me for all the years he’s  _very conveniently_ booked to go away on vacation this time of year.” 

Cullen shakes his head, laughing. “I’m sure he’s left grumbling about that.” 

“Oh, he absolutely is. So much so he's going through what he calls a 'vacation cat' phase with the memes he usually sends me. It's just pictures of various cats enjoying vacations from around the world. The funniest ones even have them wearing sunglasses or those winter hats with the bobbles on the end.” 

Finally Oscar shrugs himself out of his coat, handing it over into Cullens waiting hands. He says a polite thank you, but the words go unheard to Cullen's ears. Instead, his eyes have widened slightly, having noticed the band that's sitting on Oscar's ring finger.

A ring that _certainly_ wasn’t there the last time they’d seen one another.

“Soooooooo,” Cullen drawls, aiming for casualness as he hangs Oscar's coat up for him. He turns back to Oscar, noting how Oscar is watching him with amused curiosity. Knowing that he hasn't yet caught on to the fact that he knows Cullen grins. Knowing Oscar, he probably just thinks he's grinning in amusement at this years choice in seasonal jumpers that he's wearing.

“Should we be getting the good wine out this evening? I mean, I didn't expect we'd be celebrating you and Dorian having gotten -“

“ _Ssssssssshhhhh!_ ” Oscar quickly interrupts, raising a finger to his own lips. Cullen notices him glance nervously towards where Dorian and Ellana are, his other hand signally Cullen to keep his voice down. “Dorian’s waiting until tomorrow to tell Ellana the news. We don’t want to steal any thunder or make this evening all about us.”

Cullen frowns, bewildered. “You know she won’t see it that way, right? Ellana will be over the moon for you two. Hell, _she's_ the one that encouraged Dorian to ask you out in the first place all those years ago. I can't think of anyone who'll be more thrilled.”

“I know. _We_ know that. But today’s about exchanging gifts together and being excited over your baby some more. It’s not about Dorian and I ... _getting engaged_.”

The last few words are spoken as a hushed whisper, but even as they’re spoken Cullen can see the joy that lights up Oscar’s face with warm glee. It's a contagious happiness, one which Cullen can't help but to feel himself. And, knowing how adamant both Oscar and Dorian can be most of the time, he settles for respecting their wishes. Instead, he reaches forward to rest a hand on Oscar’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

“Well, know that _I’m_ happy for you. And I won't say anything tonight if you don't want me to. Just remember that Ellana has an eye for shiny things and ... maybe pray she doesn’t work it out this evening herself. She’ll be happy, but she’ll also be livid you didn’t say anything sooner.”

Oscar nods. “Noted, and I keep alert. Now, shall we continue on to Christmas?" 

Before Cullen can say anything, Dorian returns, holding his coat, three scarves, gloves and hat in hand. 

"Ellana says you two need to stop gossiping like old woman in the hallway and come into the living room. Also, I've been told I've been rude in trailing snow into your lovely home. My apologies."

"No problem Dorian," Cullen replies, waving his concerns off. "I know you were just excited to see her."

"No ... he just wanted to give her the blanket before anyone else could," Oscar adds, shaking his head before giving Dorian a fond look. 

"I needed to make sure it wasn't going to be ruined. It's a very important gift, and made out of the finest materials. Any child will be lucky to have such a patchwork wonder gifted to them."

Oscar rolls his eyes, shrugging. "... I just brought toys."

"And they're lovely," Dorian says. "They're just not as lovely as my blanket gift."

"All gifts are appreciated on the little ones behalf," Cullen quickly cuts in, hoping not to see a debate on who brought the best gift. "Dorian, hand me your coat and I'll hang it for you. Then we can continue on to our little Christmas."


End file.
